


［gotham/哥谭］［谜鹅］我怀疑他们在开车，但是我不敢留证据

by ShayeYKuns



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayeYKuns/pseuds/ShayeYKuns
Summary: 震惊！哥谭知名反派夫夫竟对司机做出这种事……
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *分级：NC-17  
> *cp向：谜鹅Nygmobblepot  
> *S5E12脑洞延伸  
> *（2000+）+（2700+）短篇一发完  
> *车震，有第三人在场（也许是四？）  
> *无大纲无校对速码产物，欢迎捉虫  
> *司机是512谜鹅车上会面时开车的司机  
> （对，就是头撞到挡风玻璃的那个可怜人）  
> *开头谜鹅车震全过程，后才是正文  
> 上帝视角带您全方位观看谜鹅车震  
> *最后爱谴责人士表示强烈司机
> 
> （这章是车）

皮质的手套隔着几层布料揉搓着胸口的肌肤，领口的扣子被一颗颗解了开来。温热的气息拂过手腕上，伸出舔舐嘴唇的舌尖是对男人进行下一步动作的无声准许。  
奥斯瓦尔德对爱德前戏的每一步心知肚明。他腰际一侧躲开了丈夫的爱抚，在稍微宽大的车厢内换到了一个合适的角度后才让爱德继续动作，他横躺在车座上，把伤脚抵在车底捆的方方正正的钱堆顶部，顺应着丈夫低下来的头颅与他热切地吻着。  
爱德扯开了西装的领口，精致的领带歪斜到一边，他不耐烦地一层层扒开衣料露出爱人白皙的肩头。“你穿这么多层干嘛？”他嘀咕道，“这让你看起来很臃肿——虽然很像企鹅就是了……”  
“这样才有威严！你懂什么！”奥斯瓦尔德用力扯着爱德的印满问号暗纹的领带，用眼神示意对方只脱裤子就好，“别那么麻烦。”  
爱德心神领会，手脚麻利的伸入西装底找到皮带，快速解开，将那些厚厚的棉衣料一层层往上推——这几层做工精细的衬衣和马甲就是奥斯瓦尔德看起来“肥胖”的原因，要不是相见的那晚他们上了次床，他还真以为那是“肚子上新多的赘肉”。  
“……你觉得在蝙蝠追来之前，我们能做多久？”奥斯瓦尔德有些烦躁地伸手直接解开被爱德推乱的外套和上衣，爱德也心安理得地接受这个无声鼓励，低头亲吻奥斯瓦尔德的乳尖。  
“足够我们来一轮了。”他含混不清地回答。  
爱德伸出舌尖舔弄爱人胸前粉嫩的乳粒，满足的听着对方若有若无的喘息。舌头贴上胸口的面积逐渐增大，最后乳粒在与舌苔相互摩擦中被带进了一个湿热的小小温室，舔吻转换成了吮吸，而奥斯瓦尔德的呼吸声也明显加重了那么一点。  
有什么东西揪住了爱德的头发。奥斯瓦尔德把碍事的帽子扔到一边，扯住爱德柔顺的发丝把他引向胸口的另一侧，“……另一边……”他低声说着，听起来有点像咬伤了舌尖，这种直面的请求给予总会让企鹅人感到一点尴尬。  
爱德顺从了奥斯瓦尔德，另一边的红润玉珠也得到了它应有的爱吮。狭窄的车厢里回荡着淫荡的吸吮声，舌尖从胸口转战直脖颈，在奥斯瓦尔德的肩膀处流连，湿漉漉的肌肤表层被印下一个又一个烙印。  
车子意料之外地加速转弯，惊吓之间爱德不慎将那个肩膀处的牙印咬的更深，激起了奥斯瓦尔德更大的反应——也许这是反派的性情使然，他们都对这种狂野粗暴的性爱方式抗拒不能。奥斯瓦尔德的后脑咣的一声贴上车窗，半躺的身子微微挺起。二人的肌肤相贴着，在车窗外投射的深夜灯光中忘情地将情致撩拨至顶点。  
奥斯瓦尔德有些困难地伸出手解开了爱德的皮扣，看着他又爱又恨的那根炽热弹出，柔软的小腿肚贴上硬挺的柱身不住摩挲着，奥斯瓦尔德自己的裤腰带也早被解开。爱德挑逗着将奥斯瓦尔德昂贵的丝织内裤扯到脚踝，将手指沿着大腿内侧一路往上，试探着去触碰那个隐秘的入口。  
奥斯瓦尔德干脆地直接抖掉了脚踝处碍事的裤子，包括勾在上头的内裤，任由衣物掉在车厢底的同时他迫不及待地咬住爱德的嘴唇。“……润滑呢？”他问。  
对面的动作忽的停下来了，“……糟糕。”谜语人摸了摸衣兜，“我没带在身上。”  
“你他妈一上车就巴不得操我，现在居然没带润滑剂？！”奥斯瓦尔德难以置信地踹了爱人一脚，有些抓狂，“我不管……没有你也要给我吸出来。”  
爱德有些手足无措地翻找着，祈祷这见鬼的车上会有些见鬼的润滑剂，但是没人在车上扔润滑剂，他什么都没找到。奥斯瓦尔德翻着白眼开始慢慢抚慰自己的阴茎，盼望着男友最好能翻出什么东西。  
爱德的耐心已经耗到了底线，他骂着脏话拎起了奥斯瓦尔德丢在一边的外套，怀抱最后的一点点希望摸了摸——然后他不负众望的摸出了一根……护手霜。  
“……奥斯瓦尔德，我没想到你居然还用护手霜。”爱德把玩着那根价格不菲的护手霜，“听说抹着护手霜再戴手套可以让手更光滑白嫩，鉴于你的身份，我没想到你还会有这种……”“闭嘴！”奥斯瓦尔德猛地起身扯着爱德的手腕拧开那管护手霜，“可以凑合用就行，你还做不做？”  
爱德适时闭嘴，乖巧地将护手霜挤至指尖，娴熟地伸入奥斯瓦尔德的两腿之间为他扩开，车子依旧按着他们预订的路线前行着，只是在两人都没注意到的时候，车速早已经无形加快。  
探入的手指由一根变成两根，奥斯瓦尔德满足地喘息着，揪着对方的肩膀催促他动作加快。一眨眼间三根手指没入了小小的圣地，从股缝中流出的液体濡湿了车座，但两人都无心去管。  
斑驳的灯影打在奥斯瓦尔德潮红的脸上，温热的呼吸在皮椅间跳着探戈，顺着车辆加速的颠簸，爱德挺身缓缓进入奥斯瓦尔德体内。  
粗略的扩张难免会让奥斯瓦尔德感觉到细微的疼痛，但这种疼痛对恶棍来说根本不算什么。  
奥斯瓦尔德需要更多，更多那些除却疼痛外得到的快乐，而这些他的爱德都可以给予他。  
在疾驰的车中做爱是个新奇的体验，车子加减速带来的惯性能让爱德的火热进入得更深，在脊背几次撞上冰凉的车门时奥斯瓦尔德能感觉到他的大腿不断战栗，前列腺被刺激的快感能让他的心跳得更加猛烈，热流与爱意快要冲出喉咙，不断滚动喉结也没法将这股极乐的感知压抑下去。  
奥斯瓦尔德与爱德难舍难分地热吻着，在舌尖舞动中感受与对方交合的快感，感受在每一次撞击中奥斯瓦尔德忍不住发抖闭合的穴口，感受在交缠的呼吸中他们相互的疯狂的爱。  
不知道是车子快了，还是他们慢了，爱德的顶撞让奥斯瓦尔德觉得一时间天昏地暗，连身后车窗里的街道也投射出交叠的幻影。当那道白光在他脑海炸开的时候，一切都安静了下来，奥斯瓦尔德能听到的仿佛只剩下汽车引擎的轰鸣。

两人心满意足的靠在汽车后座上，慢吞吞地清理周围的狼藉。奥斯瓦尔德从容地简单穿好衣物，自然又不自然地靠着爱德的肩头。“下次再帮你运货时，我想我要做好全部的准备。”他嘟囔。  
爱德发出一串低笑，“赞同。”他回答。两人没有戴着手套的指尖碰触在一起，最后慢慢并拢变成十指相握。  
车外依旧是一成不变的车流声，但两人都没注意到，车流声一开始就与往常不大相同。爱德出神地盯着窗外滑动的街道和闪烁的灯光，计算着到据点还有多少路程，几秒钟停顿后他突然问：“……要不要我们再来一轮？”  
但是他还没等到奥斯瓦尔德的回答，一切都淹没在了一记巨大的撞击中。

（TBC）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 司机视角观看谜鹅车震

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 观看本章时注意不要喝水

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

我是一个没有感情的司机。

很多人问我为什么还没有辞掉这份傻逼工作，辛苦开车却没有五险一金，凌晨深夜频繁出车，节假日依旧上班，工资飘忽不定，还有吃牢饭的风险。长期昼夜颠倒的工作生活让我看起来人模鬼样，抛去乱糟糟的头发和油腻的脸颊不说，身上是100%A货的阿玛尼西装外套，没有领带的褪色衬衫，硬邦邦的人造革手套——还有我额头上一圈圈极其抢镜、独领风骚的哥谭医院贴心白纱布，那是某个黑暗骑士给我的友好“见面礼”。  
但为什么我还没辞掉这份傻逼工作？因为我不仅是个没得感情的司机，我还没得钱。  
企鹅人有钱，有钱就是我老板，我爸爸，不管人家是不是臭名昭著的黑帮老大。

所以这就是我为什么要头顶着蝙蝠侠的初见“小礼物”，吹着哥谭五月晚的风勤勤恳恳地把车停在某银行门外，人总要恰饭的，为钱低头总是值得。  
天要下雨，爹要结婚，残忍暴戾的企鹅人也要牵牵小手谈谈恋爱，恋爱中最多的情节是什么？接对象上下班。用脚趾头想都知道企鹅人是不可能亲自开车的，在金钱的诱惑下，我悲伤地在凌晨一点离开了我挚爱的被窝，屁颠颠来给人当开车运赃。  
哥谭的晚风依旧盛气凌人，我辛辛苦苦弄好的鸡窝头又被风吹乱得像飞扬的海草裙，就在我的胡渣也要和发丝一同飞扬的时候，谜语人绿的发光的身影终于从银行的后门出现。  
我的心中唱着哈利路亚，想着今晚可以提早收工了，孰不知我的噩梦正要开始。

从汽车引擎轰鸣开始，后座上就一直传来神秘的声响，像把一根手指伸进胶水池里面疯狂搅动，不！现在是两根手指！三根了！我闭上眼睛，拒绝直视后视镜映射出的两位沉迷热吻的大佬，一言不发的升起挡板。  
说实话，这种只会出现在三俗言情小说里的“挡板”这个东西，其实并不防音，所以搅动胶水的声音就像经过了信号接收不良的收音机传到我的耳朵，断断续续难以捉摸，有时还格外响亮。  
当汽车开远银行的时候后面的动静停了下来，我长吁一口气，以为两位大佬打算就此收手，怎料到两个路口过后后面竟然传来一些难以言喻的声音。还有几句什么“……蝙蝠侠……之前……”“足够……一轮……”。  
等等，不是，停一下，我们现在还在街上！  
驾车十多年一直稳如老狗的我此刻握着方向盘的手竟然有一丝慌乱，后面传来的微弱吸吮声和诡异的轻哼让我差点让手脱离托方向盘将我们全部送给街对面大货车当车下冤魂。  
车子不可避免的来了个急转，后排的人都会向一侧倾斜，但根据目前的情况，是不会有人让脸擦上玻璃的，他们选择让玻璃搞的更猛烈——“靠尼格玛你他妈咬**个**！”  
好像这个猛烈比猛烈还猛烈。  
我咽了口口水，决定无视掉后排座上正在上演的激情戏码，握紧我手中的方向盘决定我人生接下来的方向。后面衣料摩擦的声音更大了，我发誓我刚才绝对听见了“润滑剂”这个词，我明白一般车上在是绝对没有这个逼玩意的，所以两位大佬或许可以就此刹车了？  
事实证明还是我太年轻，几句低语过后，我听到企鹅人说他摸出了一管护手霜。嗯？护手霜？企鹅人为什么出门还带护手霜？护手霜还可以这么用吗？我幼小的心灵受到了极大的冲击，一时间不知道是要吐槽企鹅带护手霜，还是吐槽他们接下来要用护手霜做的事。  
上帝，耶稣，宙斯，蝙蝠侠，你们现在在哪里？

即使是深夜，哥谭大街上的车流依旧原始而狂野，敬业的哥谭原住民纷纷选择在这个时刻来展示哥谭最纯朴热情的民风。你躲过一辆大货车，谁知道后面会不会飞过来一辆玛莎拉蒂，谁知道会不会有驮着古怪黑色袋子的哈雷和你的车子来个贴面舞，我毫不犹豫晒出我老司机高超的车技躲过种种危机，可当我转动方向盘漂移的同时，后面嘶哑的叫声也更大了一些。  
车前老司机深夜惊险逮虾户，后排狗男男直接火车百里过，你以为你给了后排的乘客一个温暖的保障，他们却早已坐上直升飞机冲上高高的云霄。作为一个并没有什么职业素养的司机，我十分想打开我的珍藏乐单，来一曲动听的“他一定很爱你”，然后将手里方向盘转交给后面的两位真正的“司机”。  
车后排一直传来规律的震动，车子变成摇摇车，晃动的后座让我有时差点误踩刹车。不行，这太摇了，车子在高速行驶的时候路人是看不出来的，反倒是坐在前排的人感觉得分外清楚，我的心已经非常绝望，脑海中的小九九已经在奔向死亡的路上一去不复返。  
我的脑神经已经不受我的控制了，我感觉后排的震动不是震动，而是时光的钟在敲响，敲一下，我的思绪就回到了幼年无忧无虑的时期，回到经常去的唐人街口，回到那个听着“爸爸的爸爸叫爷爷”然后疯狂投币的快乐时光。  
啊，再拐过一个路口就经过码头了，我突然开始思考一脚油门下去冲进码头扑向哥谭湾怀抱的可能性，用这冰冷的河水对后座的狗男男实行正义的裁决，但是不行，谁都知道那个码头淹不死人，要是就这么冲下去了，我就得火葬场里见兄弟，坟头野草五丈高。  
车子渐渐驶远码头，后座正在忙着进行生命大和谐的二人丝毫不知他们与“死亡”擦肩而过。我感叹自己的无用，捶胸顿足的继续开着我的车。后面又传来几声压抑不住的呻吟，吓得我差点猛踩油门撞上前面的消防栓，但所幸几分钟后整理衣物的声音传来，谜鹅这两终于宣告完事，我松下口气，终于不用再用帕金森的手抖开车了。  
离天亮还有一段时间，我比刚采完蘑菇归来的小姑娘还更快乐地踩下了油门，心想着就这么回去我还能睡多久，估计是睡不好了，因为就算后面的人完事，他们搞事的声音依旧在我的脑海里顽强盘旋着。

“……要不我们再来一轮……”嗯？？？被突如其来的话语吓到的我不小心让手脱离了方向盘，我赶紧重新把手放回方向盘上用力一转，车子与旁边的砖墙贴面而过，操操操吓死了，我惊魂未定的抬头打算继续安安稳稳的开车，就看到一道疾驰的黑影从我们身边一闪而过。  
关于眼熟的疑问还没有在脑袋里完全成型，车后座就猝不及防的受到了一记重击，我的头哐当磕上方向盘，被撞得眼冒金星。  
妈妈，那是什么？是鸟？是飞……是他妈的蝙蝠侠啊！！！我差点喜极而泣，什么底层反派的尊严全部不要了，毫不犹豫的从车上滚下来，打算悄悄逃跑，却在一下车就对上了蝙蝠侠的死亡目光。  
我今晚就不该出来。我哆哆嗦嗦地想道。一滴冷汗滑落下来，挂在我的下巴上。我不知道该说什么，但是此情此景不说什么实在太尴尬了。“……别抓我。”我说。说完的那一刻我感觉我怂爆了，但没关系，死亡将至低个头也无妨。  
可怖的黑影沉默了几许，目光越过我卑微的身影看向赃车的车窗，然后嘴角不可察觉地抽动了一下。不用猜就可知道车里两个衣冠不整的人早就慌作一团。  
“你可以滚了。”他丢给我一张卡片，我立刻如获大赦地起身就跑，跑的时候不忘捡起那张卡片，说不定那是一个免死金牌之类的玩意，够我在那帮兄弟里炫耀个几年了。我跑进一条小巷，然后隐隐约约感觉到刚才蝙蝠侠看我的目光似乎有些同情。  
我在安全处藏好身，抑制不住好奇心地摊开了那张小卡片。那会是什么呢？蝙蝠侠留给我的字条？阿卡姆的会员体验券？我的手又抖起来了。  
然后我看到了那行字“哥谭医院专家会诊预约电话”，什么东西？还他妈是耳科的？我的心情一霎间有些复杂，然后才后知后觉地发现神通广大的蝙蝠侠早就跟了我们一路。  
我严肃着脸，珍重地将卡片认真收好，朝家的方向快速走去。我明天绝对要辞职，我在哥谭五月晚的冷风中瑟瑟想着，辞，辞他丫的，这屁活谁爱干谁干，反正老子是不干了。  
愿企鹅人和谜语人在阿卡姆里有个好梦，愿世界没有车震。

［END］

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥谭底层人民生活不易，关爱可怜司机从我做起  
> 愿天堂没有车震和护手霜（点蜡）

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章司机视角，不是车


End file.
